Dependiente de Ammu-Nation
El dependiente de Ammu-Nation es la persona que vende armas en las tiendas de Ammu-Nation. Este entrega sus servicios en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y en Grand Theft Auto V. Apariencia y Características Grand Theft Auto III thumb|El dependiente en Grand Theft Auto III Este vendedor siempre estará vestido de un polerón de color azul y que al medio dice Rockstar. También estará vestido con un pantalón azul. Su pelo es de color café oscuro y lo tiene largo y además tiene una pequeña barba. Se trata de una representación de Sam Houser. Interactúa en dos ocasiones con el jugador. La primera, en la misión Chulo con escopeta, el dependiente le da a Claude Speed una pistola por pedido de Luigi Goterelli. En la segunda, le vuelve a regalar una pistola, pero esta vez por petición de Joey Leone. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|left|100px|El dependiente en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City En esta versión, el vendedor usa el pelo corto y barba, ambas de color café oscuro. Ocupa una polera blanca debajo de un chaquetón rojo sin mangas que tiene inscrita una R* y atrás dice Rockstar. Usa pantalón vaqueros. Siempre está armado, si se lo ataca, él responde. Al igual que en la anterior entrega, es una representación de Sam Houser. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Su apariencia cambia para esta edición. Ahora es calvo y tiene un gran bigote. Viste con ropa de tinte militar, de color verde. Además, ahora tiene actor de doblaje a interactua con el protagonista cada vez que este selecciona quiere comprar algo. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En esta entrega, el vendedor usa una camisa a cuadros de color azul y un pantalón jeans. Este se parece al de Grand Theft Auto III, ya que también tiene el pelo largo. En la misión Snuff, le otorga una pistola a Toni Cipriani. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories El skin de este personaje en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories es igual que todos los vendedores de todas las tiendas de Vice City en el año 1984: bajo, calvo, con anteojos En la misión Loca pandemia de policía, el dependiente del local de Ocean Beach le regala un lanzacohetes. Grand Theft Auto V En esta entrega el dependiente tiene diferentes skins Armamento Grand Theft Auto III * Escopeta recortada Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Ingram Mac-10 (Ammu-Nation de Ocean Beach) * Uzi (Ammu-Nation de North Point Mall) * .357 (Ammu-Nation del centro de la ciudad) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Pistola (dos) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Escopeta Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Escopeta Curiosidades * En Grand Theft Auto III, si miras al interior de la tienda y sin haber entrado antes, el vendedor no estará. thumb|El dependiente hablando con Claude en la misión [[Despedida a Lee Chong "el gordo".]] * También el anterior dependiente es el único que tiene un diálogo en la historia, No solo en GTA III sino en todas las entregas que aparece. (Excepto GTA V) * En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, cada dependiente tiene un arma diferente de uso personal: el de Ammu-Nation de Ocean Beach usa una Ingram Mac-10, el de North Point Mall usa una Uzi y el del centro de la ciudad usa una .357. * En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, luego de comprarle, dirá "The revolution is coming", lo que en español significa "La revolución viene en camino" ''pero si compras un rifle de asalto cambiará ''y dirá "Cults are everywhere friend" en español significa'' "Hay cultos en todos lados amigo" '' o '' "Los cultos están por todas partes amigo". * En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas si le tiras Gases lacrimógenos él se quedará quieto y lo ignorará. Además no le causará ningún daño. ** También, en él mismo juego, después de comprar algo dirá ''A wise election ''(Una sabia elección) y If the police ask, you did not come here '' (Si la policía pregunta, tu no viniste aquí). . * En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories el dependiente tiene una gran semejanza con el propietario de la tienda de armas y antigüedades de la película Pulp Fiction. Al igual que la famosa escena, si intentas atacarle te apuntará con su escopeta. * En la tarjeta del dependiente en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: "Happy to service you" que significa en español "Feliz de atenderlo", pero su cara muestra todo lo contrario. También, tiene una tarjeta que dice "My name is" que en español significa "Mi nombre es", pero donde debe ir el nombre, hay un espacio en blanco. *En GTA: SA al llegar al nivel de Asesino Profesional con la 9mm el dependiente ya no te atacara con una pistola, ahora te atacara con dos. *El dependiente tiene una apariencia similar en todas los juegos de la saga exceptuando el GTA: Vice City Stories. Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Ammu-Nation Categoría:Dependientes